A crazy morning
by grey's-girls
Summary: We suck at summaries... So we just want to let you know that this is probably one of the craziest things on this board... So if you just want to read something to entertain you, you are totally right with this one! But don't take it too serious! ONESHOT


A/N: So here we go… We really did it… Posting this weird shit… lol

Well, that's our first fic we are posting here. So be nice (but not too nice ;-P), r&r, and you really should check out our profile before reading this. You will so need some informations to get the jokes. Okay, stopping with the rambling now… Enjoy! Please let us know what you think, we love you anyway! ;-P

Disclaimer: We are god, we own everything! What, you don't believe us? lol okay, you are so right, just kidding… We don't own the show, just Sally's weird stuffed animals. Lool blabla

**A crazy morning**** a.k.a. Craziness extraordinaire **

Addison tried to get out of bed when she suddenly lied at the floor. Groaning she took her head into her hands and asked herself since when there was a hole next to her bed. When she looked around she saw nothing familiar (okay, she didn't know a hole either). She tried to think clearly. "Derek, where am I? And where are you?" she asked confused. But she could only hear small groans. As her eyes started to work with the semidarkness in the room, she noticed a wall.

There was a wardrobe and (OMG) on the wardrobe there were wallpapers with nearly naked men with strange belts.

"Derek, what the hell is that on the wardrobe?" she asked even more confused than before. This time there was no reaction coming from the direction where she thought the bed would be. She turned around a little bit and could see a bunk bed. "What the… Where am I??" Addison murmured. When she got up and looked around again she could see a person lying on the bed. She walked to the door (which she had noticed meanwhile). When she saw a button beside the door she simply pushed it. Suddenly there was light in the room, but not normal light, no, it was as if you were on stage in spot light. Who the hell installed floodlights in his room? Neither Derek nor her were keen on such things, so, where was she?? When she turned around to the bed again, she could detect the person. And suddenly she remembered everything…

She had slept by Alex (by, NOT with), because Alex and Mark had blown off their trailer accidentally. Luckily she and Derek were night fishing when it happened. Well, how could someone be so stupid to try a self-made firework near the civilized world? And best of all, near her and Derek's trailer!! Well, that was typical for Mark and Alex, together the two of them were no use! And because it had been in the middle of the night, Derek and she had absolutely no intention of searching hotel rooms.

So SOMEBODY had the idea of sleeping at the delinquents' places.

Well, Derek had crossed these planes of SOMEBODY. He didn't want his wife (yeah, right, that was her, SHE was Derek's wife, not the slutty little intern named Grey!) sleeping at Mark's, Mark, manwhore extraordinaire, known from the east coast to the west.

Because of that she ended at Alex's place. Well, actually at Alex's parents place because he still lived with them in his old room. And when she said OLD, she really meant OLD because in said room were wallpapers of (look above) men and a bunk bed. And in said they had slept (NOT in the same bed). And Derek slept at (hopefully NOT with!!) Mark at the campground. Because Mark had moved to the campground a few weeks ago. He couldn't stand the hotel life any longer but didn't want an apartment and so he lived at the campground.

There he had 7 tents (extra large ones of course). The 1st for sleeping, the 2nd for changing and styling. The 3rd for his designer clothes, the 4th for his care products (he has a veeery sensitive skin as he says all the time). The 5th was his washing tent (no, not for washing his clothes, for washing himself). The 6th for cooking, of course he didn't cook there, but he wanted to impress women (this impression would go away by the minute they'd tell him to cook for them, she had made the mistake to eat something made by him (toast) one time and had regretted it deeply). The 7th was for 'playing' (she wouldn't say more about it, everybody could think for himself what he was doing there).

Yes, and now Derek was there too, he had really took it on him to spent the night in the same tent as Mark just to know that she was not around him! And she was happy about it, because she didn't want to spend her time with a person like him.

Now she knew why she had fallen into a hole. Okay it wasn't exactly a hole, she simply fell off the bed… She turned around to the bed again. Alex was still asleep (under a plaid with pink flowers on it…). She walked through the door to the bathroom. At least she thought it was the bathroom. But when she opened the door, she recognized that it was NOT the bathroom… Because she saw a bed (and what kind of person has a bed in their bathroom?!) on which a groundhog was lying. At least she thought that it was a groundhog. The animal was wearing a light green boxer short and beside him lied something. On second sight she saw that it wasn't something but somebody. It was the slutty little intern named Grey. And she was lying in Alex's house (actually in the house of his parents) beside a groundhog in bed. Now Addison looked at the groundhog more precise. On second sight it had a surprisingly similarity with somebody she had met once, but she didn't knew who. The animal from the Alps (how could a groundhog come to Seattle? Maybe she should call Seattle's zoos if they were missing such a critter.) had a surprisingly hairy body and a slightly silly facial expression. From where did she know that critter? She just couldn't figure it out. Because it was clearly not the right room, she left. On her way to the bathroom she was unnatural happy, the slutty little intern named Grey was now really over HER husband, when she was lying in one bed with a groundhog (how deep can somebody sink? From Derek to a groundhog it was, at least optically, a big step! From inside she couldn't tell because she had never gotten to know a groundhog.)!

The next door had to be the bathroom, Alex's house (Actually his parents' house, had she mentioned that before?) wasn't that big. But when she opened the door, she decided that it had been the wrong door again… This time a big elk with a light blue ribbon (!!) around his neck was lying on the bed. What was wrong with that house?? In his arms (do elks have arms?) lied a brown bear. From where did she know these two again?

She hadn't been at Seattle's zoos that often (okay, to be exactly, she had never seen one of Seattle's zoos from inside).

Okay, who cares, now she should go and take a shower because afterwards she would most likely be awake enough to think about it. But therefore she had to find the bathroom… And that wasn't as easy as she had thought. Well, next approach. She closed the door and walked to the next one. When she opened the door this time (the best things come in threes!) she could see a person (!!).

But did she really want to see that person? No, most likely not… Namely because it was Chief Webber in a bilious green thong… When she saw THAT she really had to fight hard to repress her need to vomit. She closed the door as quick as possible and walked away fast. She would never be able to get that picture out of her head! To her luck the next door was now really the bathroom's door. Addison rushed into it and closed the door behind her. She really didn't need specific animals, resp. slutty little interns or superiors walking into the bathroom while she was in it. She closed her eyes briefly. And just a very short moment later she pulled them open again. Because in her mind she saw the chief again. In principle that wasn't really bad thing but his clothing… She shook herself. Then she began to undress herself and to step under the shower. The cold water woke her up a little bit and it dispelled the picture of the chief for a moment… When she left the bathroom (dressed of course!) she opened all doors again. Except the last one, Richard's door. She really didn't want to see that again!

In the room where the elk with the blue ribbon around his neck and the brown bear had been, were now (to her horror) Mark and Derek! And they lied in the same position on the bed as the elk and the bear before!! And Mark was wearing a blue ribbon around his neck! Addison floundered back shocked. She really hadn't anticipated THAT. She threw back a look into the room if she really had seen that or if her eyes had just played a joke on her. But the picture was still the same: Derek lied close entangled with Mark on the bed! She just couldn't tear her gaze from the man she loved and who was now lying in bed with his best friend. But that had been a big mistake. Because now they started to put on some sun lotion at each other. But they were both still wearing their clothes (Mark designer clothes, Derek woodcutter clothes) and because of this the whole thing looked even weirder. And when the two of them started to lick off the sun lotion from the other one Addison was sure that 1. It couldn't be sun lotion and 2. It wasn't a good idea to stay any longer. When she closed the door she made the decision to have some fun now too (but without sun lotion!).

She opened the door to the room of the slutty little intern named Grey and her groundhog (not to have fun, no, simply because she wanted to find out who the groundhog was!). When she looked into the room she recognized under the tons of fur (which was everywhere on the body of the creature, in the face, on the arms, on the legs, on the chest…) Finn Dandrigde, the pseudo-doctor. Hence she had the feeling she knew the "groundhog"! Maybe someone should tell Dr. (haha that person and a "Dr."!) Dandrigde decently that a thing like a razor existed… Or maybe the slutty little intern named Grey was keen on fur… You could never tell what she was thinking!

Addison went back to her room, which she shared with Alex, intended to have some fun now. She went into it and walked straight to Alex. He looked at her bewildered. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, why the hell are awake that early?" he asked confused. "Because I fell into a hole" she answered grinning. Alex looked at his boss confused. "Hole?" – "No, not really, but whatever, Alex" she said with a deep husky voice. Alex looked at her. Only now he recognized that she was nearly naked (okay, she was wearing a yellow neck holder top and a black short skirt, assumedly also underwear, but he couldn't tell that (for now)).

"Alex, why are Mark, Derek, Chief Webber, Finn and that slutty little intern named Grey in your house?" Addison asked without recognizing his stare. "Oh, you have spotted them already? Oh well, Mark and Derek had tried the 2nd and 3rd firework yesterday, the 2nd one at Meredith's house and the 3rd one at the campground. Both don't exist any longer…" Addison stared at Alex. What had he just said? Mark and Derek had blown up the slutty little intern's house and the campground?? That couldn't be true! And now they lied in bed together and licked off something that looked like sun lotion from their bodies (or rather from their clothes)! Addison was shocked. She didn't recognized her sitting down on Alex's bed. Alex looked at her surprised. Anyhow he liked that Addison much more than the Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd from the hospital. He just didn't know why… Maybe because she wasn't wearing shoes… „Do you want to play ‚Sing Star' with me?" he asked her suddenly. "Yes of course! Gladly!" she called out excited. She really loved that game!

_5 minutes later Addison and Alex sat in front of the TV and sung together (and completely false) 'Komm auf ein Bier zu mir' from Hansi Hinterseer._

_In the room across from them, the slutty little intern named Grey gave her groundhog (which wasn't really a groundhog) a whole-body-rasure. She was probably not that keen on fur._

_In the adjoining room were Derek and Mark still busy with licking off the material that looked like a sun lotion for their clothes._

_In the room aside Chief Richard Webber had started to dance to 'Ich bin der Märchenprinz' from EAV. Of course in his bilious green thong._

A/N: If you haven't read our profile before, your loss… lol so what do you think? It's weird, we already know that… But somehow it's funny, right?

If you want to, we could post more fics like that, we have a lot written in german and because we are so nice we would translate them for you. But just if you want us to! xox


End file.
